


Кем мы станем?

by mistprowler



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistprowler/pseuds/mistprowler
Summary: После стольких лет войны невольно задумываешься о том, что ждет тебя после жизни. Шепард решает выяснить у сопартийцев, как они отвечают себе на этот вопрос.
Kudos: 2





	Кем мы станем?

Когда гаснет свет на корабле и народ расползается по каютам, ты неспешно идешь в обзорную и устраиваешься напротив вечности. Звезды летят, переливаются, гаснут, вспыхивают, ты легонько трогаешь их пальцами, пока они тают в дымке «Нормандии», и кажется, что еще миг - и ты сама в ней растворишься.

Лиара говорит, что азари верят - в каждой из них спит своя вселенная, и когда приходит время уйти, эти вселенные вспыхивают на ночном полотне. Богиня украшает нашими душами небо, говорит романтичная девочка в Т'Сони. И всякий раз, когда твой корабль пролетает сквозь туманность, ты соглашаешься с этим, почему бы и нет? Древний народ, каждая вспышка - чья-то неугасимая воля к жизни.

Гаррус хмыкает, турианцы вообще неохотно поддерживают такую тему, издержки суровой иерархии, что ни скажи. Но если аккуратно подгадать момент, застать врасплох, Вакариан дрогнет мандибулами и своим неповторимым баритоном ответит: стражи моего народа бдят в этой бездне, падающие звезды - их разящие клинки. Ты никогда не признаешься в этом вслух, но тебе кажется, что в этом стрелке умер нерожденный поэт.

Мордин бормочет под нос, что синтез идет медленно, клетки множатся вопреки эксперименту, на твой вопрос он опустошит свой запас ученых слов и тут же восполнит его из своего бескрайнего материка интеллекта, но под конец скажет, что правдиво ответить на вопрос... проблематично. Вера как часть культуры прекрасна, кому как не профессору об этом знать, он восхищается способностью нелогично обосновать некоторые явления и поверить в это, но, кхм, Шепард, я же ученый, я оперирую фактами, числами, статистикой, и когда ты уже смиряешься с этим, Мордин улыбается и говорит, что не против вернуться к этому вопросу в следующей жизни как философ. И проверить на ракушках. Куда же без них саларианскому гению?

Тали матерится, разбирая потрепанный остов дрона. Ты даже не подозревала о таком запасе ругательств, как кварианских (запомнить!), так и человеческих (пнуть инженеров-соседей!), но, оглянувшись, Тали замечает тебя и наверняка трогательно краснеет под скафандром. Она сама охотно подходит к тебе, ты врешь что-то про домашнее задание от Хакетта и спрашиваешь - все о том же. Кварианка буравит тебя двумя метеорами глаз (обычно звездочками, но, похоже, вопрос слишком личный), обдумывает ситуацию и рассказывает про маяки, что оставили ее народу отважные капитаны. После изгнания кварианцы утвердили эту веру. С этим ты ее и оставляешь.

Легион моргает лампочкой и молчит. Время для синтетиков равно мнимой единице, и ты ценишь этот человеческий жест для обозначения паузы на раздумья. Попутно обдумываешь, что еще геты переняли от органиков и планируют ли что-то с этим делать. «Платформа Легион» оживает и твердит, что понятие религии у гетов отсутствует, но им любопытен этот аспект органической жизни. Ты шутишь про внесение овцы в список закупок на Цитадели и оставляешь озадаченного гета искать в экстранете и сплетничать с СУЗИ. Порой эти синтетики совсем неотличимы от органиков.

Грюнт бурно обсуждает с кем-то преимущества и недостатки планетарных пушек против турианских тараканов (ты мысленно делаешь отметку проработать этот вопрос и усилить меры по уборке корабля). Чтобы подросток не расслаблялся, ты сурово спрашиваешь, по ком звонит колокол и где сочинение на тему «Преступление и наказание» на примере Шиагур». Ты и не знала, что кроганы умеют поднимать брови вместе с гребнем. На вопрос, верят ли они во что-то, Грюнт мнется, потирает затылок и наконец отваживается заявить про некое место, куда попадают кроганы, чтобы есть, веселиться и драться. «И после смерти им не обрести покой», бормочешь ты невесть откуда взявшуюся фразу и оставляешь ребенка в покое. За спиной слышится облегченный вздох.

Ты смотришь в окно, и СУЗИ участливо спрашивает, все ли в порядке с капитаном. Ты пожимаешь плечами и думаешь, поймет ли синтетический разум всю глубину твоего настроения и, в частности, твоего ответа. Уже почти решаешь перевести словами, но спохватываешься, что СУЗИ сама кусочек твоего мира, и ты в числе многих людей с Земли приложила руки к ее созданию, и уж кому как не ей разбираться в человеческих понятиях. Тебе становится тоскливо, и ты начинаешь выговаривать этой единичной душе: СУЗИ, зачем мы вышли в это небо, мы пролетели на этой крошечной искре через время и расстояние, и так и не осознали ее хрупкость, нашу хрупкость, солнце успело погаснуть и зажечься снова, пока мы летели навстречу боли, горю и смерти, мы потеряли стольких и потеряем еще больше, и я боюсь, что все это напрасно.

Но ты знаешь, СУЗИ, если небо охраняют турианские клинки, если кроганы даже после смерти готовы драться, если азари освещают эту безысходность своими душами и кварианские корабли летят по маякам своих капитанов, и если мы обязательно будем жить после жизни, кто мы такие, чтобы бояться в такой компании?

СУЗИ лаконично говорит «Сеанс завершен» и отключается.


End file.
